5 Times Steve Newlin Surprised Jason Stackhouse
by lotusCloud
Summary: And 1 Time Jason Surprised Steve. A collection of 6 one shots in the same universe, so they may be read as one story or individually.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1/5:

Walking out to his pickup in the parking lot, Jason Stackhouse could already feel the effects of his 12 hour shift at the sheriff's office. A loud yawn escaped his lips as Jason unlocked the driver side door before he collapsed on the seat. Black leather, still warm from baking in the hot Louisiana sun. Disgustingly sticky… yet somehow relaxing with the notion that soon he would be home. In bed. The radio clock read 2:03 AM.

A second yawn echoed into the night as Jason pulled onto the road. No more than 5 minutes had passed before Jason began to feel his eyes drooping and his grip on the wheel slacking.  
When the wolf jumped out in front of his car, Jason's body reacted without a second thought and he swerved the car off the road.

He heard… Silence.  
He could smell… Smoke.  
And he felt… Pain.

Jason awoke to a dry, thick sensation oozing down his throat, a cold gentle hand pressed against his back. A splitting headache hit him with full force as his surroundings slowly came into focus.

Three thing he was sure of:  
1. He was still in his car.  
- It was definitely wrecked, to what extent he wasn't sure.  
2. What he was sure of was that his arm was had been bleeding.  
- He had _been_ hurt.  
- - - He wasn't.. or at least wasn't as badly, now.  
3. That _sensation_ he felt was most definitely blood. And not his.

Still in a daze, he slowly craned his neck upward towards the source of the blood, hoping to catch a glimpse of his savior.  
_"Oh Jessica, of course she would save me. An angel— that's what she is,"_he thought. A smile slowly framing his face, as the image of Jessica above him began forming in his mind.

What he hadn't expected was Steve to be his 'savior.' Steve- Fucking-Newlin. Steve-I'm a gay Vampire and I love you Jason Stackhouse-Newlin.

The smile slowly turned into a slacked jaw, as Jason instinctively pushed away from Steve, trying to create distance.

To say he had a shaky past with the reverend was most definitely an understatement. After Steve randomly showed up at his house two months ago— only to quickly be given the boot by Jessica— he had been MIA in all aspects of Jason's life.. aside from the occasional interview he gave on TV. From what Jason could follow, Newlin was becoming a major face in the vampire/human integration efforts, replacing the deceased Nan Flanagan… Not that he suddenly watched the news or anything…

When Steve realized Jason was not only awake, but shoving against him, he immediately removed his hand from Jason's back and began to step out of the car, lifting Jason up slightly in the process before setting him back down. (It had only just struck Jason that he had been sitting in Steve's lap this entire time.)

"I..I swear I didn't bite you.. or _anything,_" Steve said timidly as Jason began to appraise himself while still keeping an eye on the reverend. "I was just out hunting and I smelled you— _andohsweetlorddidismellyou_— and I knew something bad had to have happened.. You lost so much blood and—" Steve cut himself off, turning away. "Well.. you know how I feel about you," he finished.

Suddenly his head jerked upwards, mumbling something about _Jessica_ and _the true death_… And just like that- he was gone. Gone so fast Jason hadn't a chance to say_ thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2/5:

"Speaking of coexistence, is there anyone special in your life?"  
"Let's just say that... Yes there is someone and she makes me very happy."

The words burned in Jason's mind, playing on an endless repeat. _ 'She _makes me very happy.' The very words bothered Jason for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

No more than a week prior Steve had showed up at his house proclaiming he was proudly a gay American vampire... And yet here he was.. denying it? True, Jason had turned him down , explaining he wasn't gay.. But the words still stung. The man had given him such a sincere confession- one that actually sounded like he meant it- and here he was denying it across nationwide tv?

_'I mean sure,' _Jason thought to himself, _'He didn't directly deny it.. but he said he liked a chick right? And I sure as hell ain't no chick... So... was he lying to me? Or to the media?' _The thought of Steve's confession being a lie hurt Jason more than he liked to admit.. He felt betrayed and lied to all at once yet ashamed that such a small thing affected him so badly.

The interview continued its hell-bound path of destruction instead Jason's head for the rest of the week, Steve's heterosexual response igniting an unforeseen pain. The one time he thought someone genuinely cared for him had been a lie. And even if it had been true, it meant Steve lied on national news, unwilling to openly admit his feelings to the public.

Jason found himself cracking open a six pack that night as he went through his usual routine of watching the evening news before flipping to some porn prior to bed. Only four beers deep, Jason sat up from the recliner in search of something to appease his appetite. He bent down to the floor to pick up his disposed cans and as he stood back up he could have sworn he heard a noise outside.

_'What the hell was that,' _Jason thought as he walked towards the window, forgetting about the cans and instinctively grabbing his shotgun that he kept by the door.

Five years ago if he had heard a noise at night he wouldn't have lifted a finger, assuming it was a deer or some other animal simply roaming about... But after well-After the vampires went public, and especially after his incident with the werepanthers in Hotshot... Let's just say it had left him a little paranoid. _That_ was when he saw him. Only a mere 30 feet or so outside his house.

Steve Newlin stood there simply staring at Jason Stackhouse, A slightly ashamed look masking his face when he realized Jason was aware of his presence.

A rage that had been building in Jason for over a week suddenly exploded and Jason swiftly crossed his family room to the front door, swinging it open forcefully.

"Steve Newlin get the FUCK off my property," he shouted in a pained voice, his fingers pumping the shotgun, itching to fire, "how dare you show up after you lied right to my face you filthy vamp!"

A look of confusion crossed Steve's face as he closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Instinctually, Jason stepped back into his house, now pointing his shotgun directly at Steve, the muzzle of the gun grazing on the breast pocket of Steve's shirt.

"I.. I don't get what you're talking about Jason... I would never lie to you."

"Like fucking hell you wouldn't! I saw the interview you did earlier this month," Jason retorted back, venom in his words as Steve realized what interview he was talking about. "Gosh, you really think I'm that stupid? It was all lies- you just wanted to sink yer rotten fangs in me. You ain't gay and you sure as hell don't _love_ me."

A flashed look of pain crossed Steve's face before he turned towards Jason, immediately staring him down.

"Jason... hey... Why don't you be a doll and invite-"

"Oh hell!- don't you try a glamour me now," Jason yelled, slamming the door in Steve's face. "I know you did that last time.. Or least I still think you did. Can't believe I'd let a vamp other than Jessica in my house," Jason thought out loud as he stared at the wooden door magically separating him from Steve.

Newlin, shocked that glamouring had failed this time, stood there a moment, taking it all in before speaking. "Jason... I wasn't lying. Please let me in."

"No"

Steve audibly sighed. "You don't understand Jason... I'm in the news a lot and it's hard enough being a vampire now, but if they knew I was gay? You know people in the south aren't the most open minded... Lord, I'd be tied up and burned on a cross before you can say '_Father Son and Holy Ghost.'_"

Jason snorted at the comment. "Still sounds like bullshit, Reverend. Sorry, nice try though."

And with that, Steve left in silence.

About three weeks later Jason was witness to another interview on television featuring Rev. Steve Newlin. A frown framed his features as Jason went to open his second beer of the night. The cold can secured firmly in his grasp, Jason turned to grab the remote and change the channel. That was when he heard it. __

"...is there anyone special in your life?"

Jason's heart skipped a beat as he immediately focused on the screen. _'Fucking asshole. Why does everyone care about his fucking personal life,' _ thought Jason, _'It's not like he's going to speak honestly-lying vamp._'

A look of discomfort flashed across Steve's features for a split second before he spoke.

"Yes.. There is someone.. I love him very much but I might have messed things up with him for good," Steve said as a look of shock and confusion crossed the interviewers face.

"Excuse me Reverend," said the nameless woman on the screen, "but did I hear you say _he?"_

"Yes. I, Reverend Steve Newlin, am gay. Next question?"

A variety of emotions watched over Jason at these words. _Anger_ that Steve hadn't been honest in his previous interview- yet _happiness_ that he was now openly admitting his feelings. _Confusion_ at the whole situation, including his own reaction. '_Maybe.. he wasn't lying to me then," _Jason thought, a giddy feeling bubbling in his stomach,_ "so maybe he _did_ mean it."_

Jason sat there, smiling idiotically at the television, no longer paying attention to the conversation on screen- too lost in his thoughts. Only a moment later did it cross his mind that he was getting a bit _too_ excited. '_Why do I care so fucking much,' _thought Jason as he suddenly was terrified by himself, '_it's not like I'm gay... So, the guy was honest with me. Maybe. Big deal Jason Stackhouse- he ain't no belle and last time you checked, you ain't either. Get the hell over yourself and turn on some porn or something.' _

Pouting at his own discomfort of the situation, Jason turned off the tv deciding that maybe, just maybe it was best he called it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3/5:

The door howled with age as Jason enter his bedroom, deciding to call it a night. He wearily padded over to his dresser, taking a glance at his face in the mirror before stripping off his shirt. Lines. Lines of age. Exhaustion. Worry. Fear. For years his health and youth had been good to him, providing him with a body that just about every female in Bon Temps was crazy for- but as of late, he was beginning to look his age. With a shake of his head he then removed his uniform pants before hitting off the lights and collapsing face first in his bed.

Slowly he turned his head to gaze out his window. It took him a second, but sure enough Jason could see Reverend Steve Newlin in the distance. In the same spot his stood every time he decided to 'visit' Jason. Almost weekly. At first his reoccurring appearances both surprised and angered Jason, fearing the vampire was going to once again glamor Jason into inviting him in, only to take advantage of him... but once he realized Steve never attempted anything, it slowly became another part of his week. Nothing special.. Nothing unusual... And yes, maybe a bit creepy- causing Jason to no longer sleep in the nude– but as Jason viewed it: at least with Steve there, nothing else was likely to come after him in the middle of the night.

Now, aside from vampires, there were few other things Jason Stackhouse feared visiting him in the night, but at the top of that list was most definitely any and all _creatures_ from Hotshot. Specifically, one Crystal Norris and any of her bat-shit crazy friends and family. His experience with the females of that town had left him more than slightly shaken up inside, though he never spoke of it to anyone- not even Sook. Sure, she had a general idea of what happened... but none of the details. So yes... Remembering said events, Jason had quickly found excuses for why Steve's _stalker_ behavior was not _that _creepy.

Almost as if someone was reading his thoughts, it was almost hilarious, in a sick twisted way two weeks later when Crystal showed up at 3am on his doorstep, banging relentlessly on his doorstep.

"Jason I can smell you! Open up," she pouted loudly while tapping her foot impatiently.

Jason, who had been asleep at the time, groggily crawled out of bed wondering who the hell was at his door. He could swear he knew the voice- yet couldn't place it. It hadn't sounded like Sookie or Jessica yelling- and both of them would have simply found a way into the house instead of banging repeatedly on the front door. "Hold on, hold on- let me get some pants on..."

"Why would you do that, when I'll just take'm back off ya silly?" Crystal yelled back while giggling, in what could only be described as _slightly_ suggestive.

Jason's spine froze like ice, his body frozen 5 feet from his door. He recognized that voice, alright. How he didn't the first time was beyond him. Every nerve in his body suddenly felt like it was on fire, and a thousand and one thoughts raced through his head. "_Why was she here? What does she want? How do I get rid of her? I'll just pretend I'm not home- wait... I already called back I was here. Shit. And she could smell me any way, fucking panther. Shit... Shit shit shit. Leave me alone. Shit."_

"Hellooooo. Jason? Open up baby," Crystal said, a touch of sincerity grazing her voice as his door knob started to rattle at an unrealistic speed.

Crystals voice broke Jason from his thoughts as he began to grasp his situation. Crystal was here. She didn't intend to leave. He needed to tell her to. _"You can do this, Stackhouse. She's only a gal. Just politely ask her to leave- she will... Then you can go back to sleep and forget 'bout this, buddy. 's all a dream."_

"Crystal."

The door knob continued to thrash around rapidly, Jason's eyes widening at the event.

"Crystal, for Christ's Sake! You're gonna break my door!"

The knob suddenly stopped and Crystal replied, "Oh! I knew you were there! If you'd just open up the door I wouldn't be here breaking it, now would I?"

"Leave."

The response caught Crystal off guard, as she was silent for a moment before replying, "Now why would I do that when I traveled the whole way out to Bon Temps just to see you?"

"Why are you really here?"

Silence again. Finally Crystal spoke up. "Well... there's been some _issues_ again back in Hotshot and we could sure as hell use some _help_ if you know what I mean. Some of the girls-"

Jason could feel the vomit rising in his throat. No. Not again. _"Not again. No. I refuse. No No No. Please, Lord. No." _The words played through his head, keeping him from all out collapsing on the spot. Crystal was still here, and that meant he wasn't safe. Mustering what courage he could, Jason stood in silence for a few minutes before he took two steps forward and began to open the door, the knob already feeling loose and broken in his firm grip. Crystal had been silent after her request, but that by no means meant she had left.

When the door opened what met Jason's eyes was hardly what he had expected. Instead of a scantly clad Crystal jumping him, a cold and terrifying Steve Newlin greeted him with a quickly suffocating Crystal in his grip, his fingers encircling her throat tight enough that Jason could already see bruises forming on the were-panther.

Neither being had turned their attention to Jason, instead Steve whispered something into Crystal's ear, a menacing grin plastered on his face. His grip tightened and Crystal began to panic more, weakly grabbing at Steve's hand on her throat, her wind pipe already too crushed for her to call for help.

"Stop! Don't kill'er!" The words left Jason's throat before he even realized what he was saying. Yes, the woman terrified him and had left numerous scares on his heart, but did she deserve to die? Jason didn't know. He didn't know a lot of things, and he was more than willing to admit that these days... What he did know was that it was his duty as a law enforcer to protect the innocent and weak- and in this case it meant protecting Crystal from Steve. A cold sweat had broken out over Jason as he tried to comprehend the gravity of the situation and control the situation currently taking place on his front steps.

At Jason's words, to everyone's surprise, Steve had immediately released Crystals body. She limply fell to the ground, both hands immediately going to her wounded throat.

Jason released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding since his last outburst, his shoulders visibly falling a good inch or so. "Leave, Crystal. Go back to Hotshot. Please."

Crystal turned towards Jason, a look of disbelief framing her features as a small, distorted _why_ floated through her trembling lips.  
Before Jason had the change to reply, however, Steve's hand shot down towards Crystals throat, stopping mere centimeters away from it as he echoed Jason's command to leave. Jason turned towards Steve, almost scared of the vampire who was currently threatening to kill one of his ex girlfriends, and as much as a part of Jason wanted to deny it, he was thankful. Thankful that Steve watched him at night, acting as a protective guardian to Jason as he slept- even if it wasn't part of the Reverend's original intention. Regardless, Jason felt protected- cared for.. Something that did not happen often to the infamous playboy of Bon Temps.

As gracefully as the wounded were-panther could, Crystal rose to her feet, and took a brief glace back at Jason before she began a slow, tired walk into the nearby woods. Steve and Jason stood in silence for a moment, both watching the retreating figure of Crystal Norris, before Jason finally broke the silence.

"I need a beer.. I'm getting too old for this." Jason spoke quietly, stumbling over his words awkwardly as he did his best filling the awkward silence that enveloped the couple. "Uh... thanks I guess... well, I'll be seeing ya then- or you'll be seeing me or.. well yeah. Thanks again." He began to back into his house when Steve spoke up.

"Jason, What did she mean by _issues_ that were in need of your _assistance?" _A slight mixture of annoyance and worry resonated with his words.

"Steve... It's nothing. Look- you're a great guy and all, but I don't really wanna talk about it okay? It was a low, dark part of my life that is still a little too fresh for me," Jason spoke as calmly as he could while looking Steve in the eye. "Right now the only thing that sounds appeasing is sleep but for all I know when I wake up next time there's gonna be a dozen of them Hotshot folks out here in my lawn pissed about Crystal get'n hurt and blame'n me. I can't even sleep without the fear of be'n ripped limb from limb... Or worse.." Jason Shuddered as memories of his last trip to Hotshot started racing through his mind, burning his every thought. Never in his life had Jason felt more vulnerable than he had while in Hotshot. Weak. Defenseless. Hopeless. Never had he felt more alone.

Steve stepped closer to Jason, closing the gap between there bodies as his cold, ridged hand slowly rose to Jason's face, his thumb rubbing across the hotblooded male's cheek. Jason hadn't realized he had been crying.

"I don't know what they did Jason, but I swear I'll never let them hurt you. Never again." Steve's words were strong, cutting through the warm night air with a crispness that dared anyone to challenge them. Gone were the cold-blooded eyes that wanted to murder Crystal, replaced by soft eyes, that almost looked _human_.

Steve's hand left Jason's cheek shortly after, the vampire's body hesitating to pull away. Steve's protective gaze, however, remained. And slowly the silence joined them again briefly, which this time, neither minded.

Steve surprised himself when he spoke first. "Go to bed Jason Stackhouse. Go before I do something we both regret," he said with a fake laugh trying to lighten the mood, "I'll stay here as long as I can tonight, and when I leave I'll send over someone to watch during the day, just in case they return. I promise you."

Jason simply nodded, half listening to the words Steve spoke as exhaustion overcame him and he turned to go back inside. As he shut the door he could he heard Steve joking, "Who would have foreseen the day when _I _got to be Jason Stackhouse's hero... Oh Lord, lucky me." Jason smiled.

Collapsing into his bed for a second time that night, Jason found sleep quickly, much to his surprise.

Little did Jason know more were-panthers had arrived at his doorstep shortly after the Crystal incident, intent on taking revenge on their injured female... But unlike Crystal, they lacked the merciful eyes of Jason Stackhouse, and did not have someone to call off Steve's protective instincts.

A/N: Wow, each chapter keeps getting longer! (I'm getting use to this thing they call 'writing'! Yay!) Thanks so much for the wonderful support I've been getting! (Apologizing now for spelling/grammar errors.. I lack a beta and often don't read my material for errors till after it's posted, so it gets a revised update a little late in the game.) If anyone has a prompt idea they'd like to see for this series, I only have the ending and next chapter drafted, so I'm still brainstorming some 'steve surprises jason' ideas and am more than willing to take some prompts! :D Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4/5:

It was a Tuesday night and Jason had been grabbing a drink with Jessica at Merlotte's when the confrontation happened.

He was nursing his second beer, only half listening to Jessica go on about local town gossip when suddenly Jessica's head did a 180 and she swore under her breath.  
She then looked to Jason as she gracefully got up from her chair and smiled. "Jason. I'll be right back—do me a favor and order me another True Blood, kay?"

Jason looked at Jessica, confused from the sudden break in conversation. "Okay.. Sure."

Jason moved to sit upright in his chair, absentmindedly scratching his scalp as he watched the quick, retreating form of his best friend and ex girlfriend.

The couple had taken to going out once a week, usually to Merlotte's simply to talk. No sex. No kissing. Nothing. Though Jason originally thought it impossible, he was slowly becoming friends with Jessica—just friends—and he had to admit he was mighty proud of himself. Sure, at times he still had urges—he was, after all, still a man. After a breakdown last month, however, Jason had decided he no longer wanted to seek comfort in simply the physical, which ultimately had left his soul in shreds. Thus, Jason resisted urges and looked to longer showers and solidarity in times of temptation.

Jessica had been surprisingly okay with Jason's confession, much to his relief, and while she admitted she missed the sex, she also said she would always be there for him as a friend and confidant. In addition to this, however, Jason also noticed she had taken over a protective, motherly role around him, always keeping a close eye on the young Adonis any time a girl threw herself at Jason during parties.

Jason went to take another sip of his beer only to realize it was almost gone. "_Well, she did say she wanted a refill… Might as well get myself one too," _he thought as he picked up Jessica's empty bottle and carried it over to the bar, his own empty glass in his other hand.

The bar was unusually crowded for a Tuesday night, a healthy mix of the natural and supernatural mingling in the joint about two hours past sunset. As Jason squeezed between two other customers, leaning over the bar, Sam took note of him and nodded his head.

"Just leave the glasses there Jason, I'll have Arlene drop off another round at your table."

"Thanks," Jason called, turning around to walk back to his abandoned seat. As he turned, however, a flash of amber caught his eye, just outside of the main entrance. _"So that's where Jessica went…" _Jason began to walk back to the table, hesitating half way. "_If she doesn't get back soon, that true blood Arlene drops off won't be warm for long… Better go let her know I ordered."_ And with that thought, Jason casually walked towards the entrance of Merlotte's. Behind the glass of the door Jason could see Jessica was talking to someone else, their features hidden by Jessica's frame. When Jason pressed his palm against the door, slowly opening it, it became apparent what the conversation was about—Jessica's angered voice easily distinguishable among the cool night air.

"What part of _stay away_don't you understand! Now this is my final warning and you best be polite as I've been nothing but a lady thus far, generous as fucking hell."

Adrenaline rushed through his veins and protective inclinations in Jason spiked as Jessica yelled for what he assumed was a stalker of Jessica's to stay away. _"Take a hint, buddy," _Jason thought,_ "The lady ain't interested!" _Jason moved slightly to the side of Merlotte's entrance, in hopes of getting a better look at who Jessica was verbally beating up. Jason knew Jessica could take care of herself in most situations, so he felt no need to rush to her aid, but he still kept a close eye on the situation in case the stranger was secretly hiding a wooden steak or something of the sort.

"You leave Jason the FUCK alone or else-" Jessica stopped herself mid-threat, head quickly turning towards Jason's form just outside the door to the bar. Her eyes went wide, but only for a second—before Jessica did her best to mask the surprise. "Oh.. Why aren't you inside getting us drinks, Jason? I'll be back in a second, lemme finish up, kay?" Jessica smiled sweetly.

Too sweetly. Jason knew it was fake. Jason knew it was fake and had most definitely heard HIS name in her last threat to the mysterious stranger- which in Jason's book, made him part of this conversation instantly. "You're drink's getting cold, Jessica." Jason started walking forward, the _man_ beside Jessica finally coming into view. It was Steve Newlin, a vampire that as of late had become a common sight in Jason's day to day life… One of the few things Jason innocently forgot to mention to Jessica when they got together for drinks. After the run-in between the two in Jason's house a while back, Jason figured it was best for his friendship with Jessica and his… _whatever_it was he had with Steve… if Jessica wasn't aware of Jason's occasional run-in with the Authority's new Nan Flanagan. Realizing now, it might have been a mistake, Jason took a deep breath while staring down the two vampires to the best of his abilities.

"Now someone better tell me what you two are doing out here and what the hell it has to do with me."

Silence.

"Now." Jason continued to glare at the two vampires, arms crossed as if he was scolding children. _"Screw Jessica's cold True Blood, my beer's going to go flat," _thought Jason as briefly glanced back at the bar, imagining two drinks left abandoned on the table… _"That or someone else has already jacked it. Cheap bastards."_

Steve spoke first. "I was just going to grab a drink at-"

Jessica cut him off, taking a step closer to the younger vampire. "Oh Bullshit! I could SMELL your lust a mile away, you pathetic piece of shit. You were here to see Jason. I told you, he's off limits."

Jason did his best to insert himself into the conversation again, his voice holding steady and calm. "Now Jessica, Merlotte's is a public place. Sorta. Well really it's Sam's but that's not my point." Jason's hands flung between the two vampires, as if to physically put a barrier between the two. "If the Reverend wanted to swing by and get a drink, it's in his rights." Jason momentarily ignored Jessica's comment about Steve's true intentions, nodding towards each of them. "Now how 'bout you two play nice and we all go in and grab something?"

Steve smiled, causing Jason to smile in return and rage immediately flooded Jessica's features again. "Jason! How can you say that! This man views you like a piece of _meat!_"

Jason turned towards Jessica, slightly confused. "Well, technically I guess you could say all vamps view us humans as pieces of meat, don't ya think? I mean you drink our blood and all…"

Jessica sighed, hitting her palm against her forehead. "No, you idiot, I meant meat as in he _objectifies_ you and speaks of you as a _thing_ when you're not present!"

"Huh? How would you know?" Jason did his best to remain calm, occasionally taking a glance towards Steve as a hint of sadness crept into his voice.

Jessica's right palm rested on her hip as her weight shifted to one side. "You know those college parties I've been throwing while Bill's away? Well this fucker," she nodded to Steve with her head, "showed up uninvited once."

A look of apprehension crossed Steve's features, but much to Jason's surprise he didn't flea, regardless of the fact it was obvious Jessica was about to talk shit about him.

"He came in trying to buy you from me. Ten _thousand_ dollars Jason—well… actually it rose to twenty, _but that's not the point_. He only views you as an object—cattle!" Jessica pleaded with Jason as Steve remained silent.

Jason waited a moment, turning over the words in his head. The sour taste in his mouth was undeniable, but he wasn't about to walk away from the conversation without first hearing what _both_ parties had to say—being involved with public law enforcement had instilled a few values in Jason that he was proud he could say he upheld. Nodding to himself first, Jason turned towards Steve, nodding again before locking eye contact with Steve. "Is what Jessica said true?"

Steve motioned to speak, but the words froze in his throat. Instead he took a second to compose himself and form his thoughts. "It's… true, Jason Stackhouse. I did show up to Jessica's party and I did make her an offer of… twenty thousand dollars… for you." Jason's frown worsened. Had the one man—no, the one _person_ who had ever said he loved him… not just sex with him… lied? "But let me explain," continued Steve. "I showed up offering ten thousand dollars originally, for a man another vampire had already staked claim on. Already treated like an object. And yes, you could say she was dong it as a friend—but I never meant any harm either, Jason Stackhouse. I meant what I said to you back in your house," he hesitated, glancing at Jessica who looked confused. "I… love you. And I figured the only way I could get close to you without Jessica delivering me the true death was to find a way to have her relinquish claim on you." Steves hands were at his sides, clenched tightly. He looked Jason straight in the eyes, doing his best to smile positively at his situation, though regret also framed his features.

"Oh please. You can't tell me you really believe him!" Jessica laughed at Steve's words, "I mean... _seriously?"  
_

Steve flinched.

"Jessica... let him finish." Jason spoke quietly, his eyes never leaving Steve's.

"Ugh if I didn't know any better I'd say he was glamoring you. Fine. Continue."

Jason nodded for Steve to continue.

"As I was saying, I _did_ offer to buy you off Jessica—_I won't lie to you Jason Stackhouse. _But not for your body, no sir. Not for sex. Not for blood. I want to spend time with you, Jason. A taste of your blood or a night with you would only be bonus. I denied myself this as a human and, forgive me Lord, but I'll be_ damned_if I do now."

Jason couldn't deny he was upset at the whole situation involving Steve trying to buy him- but at the same time, in a twisted way, he could relate. He could understand Steve's logic. He could respect it—hell, in a weird way he almost found it flattering someone valued him at twenty thousand dollars… Back when he was on V he wouldn't have seen himself as someone worth more than two dollars, tops. In his current state? Fifteen, if he was feel'n lucky.

He sighed, shoulders slumping as Jason wondered how he ever got into these messes. "Steve. You can't buy someone, regardless of your intentions. That… was wrong, and even though I'm flattered ya'll think I'm worth twenty, I can't be bought or owned by anyone like some dog. I'm a person—I have rights," he continued, confidence rising to his defense, "that be'n said," he turned towards Jessica, "Jessica, I know you only mean to protect me, but you can't start act'n like my mom—hell I don't _want _you to act like my mom. You're my best friend. I love ya." He turned again to face Steve, still addressing Jessica. "Look... I'm not really sure what I want with Steve and I'm not really sure of what he wants either…"

Steve eyed him cautiously, not sure if he had won or lost this battle of words.

"But right now… I do know that… in the past few weeks he's saved my life… He's had… opportunities… to hurt me—he _has_ hurt me… But he's also apologized. He's been sincere. Honest. " He caught the look of anger rising in her eyes again at the mention of hurting him. "And before you say anything, by 'hurt'... I meant emotionally, not physically," the words flowed out uneasy, Jason unsure if he wanted to admit to someone that Steve's lies prior to him being openly gay in the media had hurt Jason. Had made Jason question the validity of Newlin's words. Hell, Jason was struggling in general to grasp the very words that were coming from his own mouth… The last thing he had expected tonight was to find out he was the object of a bidding war. Steve Newlin was full of surprises, both good _and _bad. "…Because of this…" He tried finding a way to wrap up what remained of his thoughts, feeling the beginning of a numbing headache. "Ummm…." Jason fumbled with his the emotions he was feeling, the thoughts racing through his head, unsure what to do.

Usually in cases like this, Jason found himself leaving the conversation, if not physically, then mentally. _Clocking out_as he liked to call it. Unfortunately, he respected the vampires before him too much to allow himself the comfort of disengaging.

"Right now… I'm going to go into Merlotte's to pay my tab. And maybe get a new beer since my previous one is no doubt wasted now. Jessica…" He stared at her, hoping not to insult her but rather placate her. "I'll see you this Friday at your party. I promise."

It was the easiest way for him to end the conversation quickly—dismiss them. "Steve… I…" Jason's mind was quickly blanking at how to end his encounter with the male vampire that was quickly becoming awkward. Jason had just told Jessica he was done with her for the night, yet here he was unable to say goodnight to Steve. He knew what he wanted to say, but also feared Jessica would get pissed at him for at _least_ a week. He said a silent prayer, then figured _why the hell not? _"I think you were about to get yourself a drink at Merlotte's? Let me treat you before I head home for the night." Jessica growled at Jason, calling him an idiot under her breath before she took off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Once again, each chapter is getting longer! (2,419 words in this chapter, compared to 650ish in the first!) I felt like this chapter was a bit awkward, and definitely not one of the better ones, but hopefully that's just me and it's still _remotely_ entertaining at least. :P It was definitely more of a 'both parties surprise each other' rather than Steve entirely taking Jason by surprise.  
I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone sending in positive feedback, and especially to Ai Linna-chan! This chapter is dedicated to her because I woke up this morning to her reviews which inspired me to chop out another chapter. Thank you for such generous comments.  
I already have the remaining chapters planned so those should be up in the next week… If anyone still has requests, feel free to message me them. I will try to keep writing after this story's done, but I won't update nearly as often... I'm hoping I can trigger a few other people to write Steve/Jason so I can enjoy reading the pairing as well! :D


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is a continuation of the previous installment, but still can be read as a stand-alone story. All of these chapters are meant to be in the same universe, even though they don't directly flow from one to the next. Also, one part is still left after this, even though it says '5/5'. Enjoy!

* * *

Part 5/5:

Jason entered Merlotte's with Steve by his side, an awkward tension between the two. "So.. Uh.. I promised you a drink, didn't I?" Jason began walking towards the bar when he felt Steve's arm grip his shirt from behind. Jason turned his head back towards the vamp. "Something wrong?"

"No- umm... Can we sit at a booth?" Steve looked up, meeting Jason's gaze, "I... I needed to talk to someone... See someone... and I was hoping you might have a moment, Jason Stackhouse."

Jason paused for a second. "_Well this was unexpected,"_he thought. "Um yea. Sure... Look I'm gonna go grab us a few drinks. Find us a seat?" He nodded to Steve before heading to the bar.

When Jason found Steve sitting at a booth in the back, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. He awkwardly leaned over the table, placing the 2 True Bloods and 3 beer bottles he was holding onto the table before sliding into the booth across from Steve. "Hey.. I wasn't sure what ya drank so I got a A pos and O neg..." Jason's voice drifted off into a mumble, Steve's face clutched in his hands, elbows on the table. "Are.. you okay?"

No response.

"Steve?"

Steve's hands slowly fell from his face as he sank back in his seat, a thin line of blood staining his right cheek. "I'm sorry," he spoke quietly and slowly, "Maybe this was a bad idea." He tentatively reached out for one of the True Bloods, easily uncapping it and raising it to his lips. "You're just too nice for your own good, Jason." He took a long drink, polishing off half of the bottle before setting it back down. He gazed down at the bottle, studying it intently. "I might need a few more of these before the night's over... I... haven't fed in days."

Jason did his best to listen to Steve's words, grabbing a beer off the table for himself. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his bottle opener. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, his eyes kept wandering back to the streak of smeared blood on the vampires mind immediately jumped to the conclusion someone had hurt Steve- why else would a vampire be crying? Steve- the Steve he knew, was too strong to cry easily. Something bad must have happened.

"I just dont-" Steve began, only to be cut off by Jason.

"Who hurt you."

Steve paused, his face in slight shock as he sat up in his seat. "What?"

Jason took a sip of his beer before firmly setting it down and leaning across the table, closing the distance between the two men slightly. "I said... Who hurt you?" Jason paused hesitantly adding, "You're.. crying. It's blood- obviously- but I know when vamps cry it sure ain't normal tears. Be straight with me. Who."

Steve's abrupt laughter caused Jason to jump, the vampire locking eyes with Jason when he suddenly went quiet. "Do... you think I wanted to be.. like _this, _Jason?" Steve saw Jason hesitate, about to answer before adding, "Don't answer. It was a rhetorical question." A look of confusion wound its way into Jason's features. "That means it's not meant to have an answer," Steve continued on, smiling slightly at Jason's clueless ways. He sighed, taking another drawn out swig from his first bottle of synthetic blood, almost polishing it off. Jason simply stared at him, causing Steve to wonder just _how badly_ he had smeared blood across his pale features. "As.. I was saying," Steve said, trying to find a way to best explain his recent anxiety to Jason, "I guess... I've just been struggling to... _grasp_... my current state still. Sure I _tell_ the media I'm a proud christian vampire, and I act confident and friendly to the public. But Jason... I'm _scared." _He reached across the table, hesitantly grasping Jason's left hand that rested near the boy's drink, the former reverend's eyes suddenly finding his own lap intriguing as he refused to meet Jason's gaze. "I don't know what I'm doing... I mean... I was raised in the church to hate what I am now... I'm an outcast to the fellowship- a spawn of Satan... and the vampire community only wants me as a pretty face to calm humans. Nobody-" He paused, taking a shaky breath. "... Nobody _wants_ me. It's... lonely." Another, fresh line of blood slid smoothy down Steve's features.

Jason's heart clenched as Steve's words, a sharp pain digging into his chest at Steve's words. The vampire had come off as so confident as both a human and vampire to the point he was considered _cocky_ and quite frankly, a dick. Steve's confession had almost blindsided Jason- he felt he could relate. Maybe not to being a vampire, but definitely to the lonely, lost feeling that Steve was describing. When Arlene walked by there table, Jason reached out towards her, waving to grab her attention. "Hey! Arlene? Can you get us another 2 bottles of True Blood and uh.. A pitched of the house brew please?"

When Arlene nodded that she had the order down, Jason immediately turned his attention back to Steve, his left hand still in the vampire's slightly chilled grasp. "Sorry bout that," said Jason shyly, "was getting' us 'nother round. I figure we'll be needin' it." He shrugged slightly, leaning forward again to physically let Steve know he had his attention and could continue. Steve still refused to meet his eyes.

"It's just.. not only the- the _rejection- _and _isolation_... But I feel so conflicted. I've _tried _to live by the Bible still as a good solider of God, but the _temptations- the urges... _They're everywhere." Steve retracted his hand from Jason's, pulling both palms towards his face as he studied them intently. "Constantly testing me, my faith. It's unimaginably hard. Terrifying. I don't want... _never_ wanted to be a _monster_." His eyes met Jason's.

Jason contemplated Steve's words, feeling sympathetic for the vampire who was unintentionally bringing back some memories Jason wished had stayed buried in the depths of Jason's inner thoughts. Moments such as when Jason was struggling with V- when he was in Hotshot- and when he realized his fame as a high school football star had ended... All moments where Jason had thought he had hit a low... When he was suspected of murder... Moments that terrified Jason and left him feeling isolated and alone. The thought swam vividly through his mind as he broke gaze with Steve, only to open his final bottle of beer. The cool liquid swam back his throat as Jason downed the entire bottle in one go. _Anything to forget. _Jason then sized up the pitcher still waiting patiently for him on the table, deciding to pour himself a glass with the cup Arlene had provided with the beer.

When Jason's gaze returned to Steve he noticed a hint of annoyance in the man's features, adding to the frown that had yet to leave his face. "Jason.. I don't mean to sound vain here so excuse me, but were you listening to me.. at all?" Another tear. It broke Jason's heart.

"E'ery Word, Newlin. You just had me think'n bout some times when I felt awfully similar, that's all." Jason's voice sounded weak, even to himself. He took a sip, testing the brew over his tastebuds as he spoke. "It ain't easy bein' an outcast, Steve. Trust me, I got some 'perience in that department. But you ain't a monster. You're Reverend Steve Newlin, newly appointed face of the Authority!" He did his best to sound happy for Steve, finding himself face to face with his glass, taking another lengthy sip.

Steve laughed slightly, though the frown remained. "Why do you still call me Reverend all the time? I haven't been a reverend since I was turned.. It's practically an oxymoron."

"Did you just call one of us a moron?"

Steve couldn't help it this time, breaking out into laughter as a smile graced his lips for the first time that evening. Even if Jason couldn't _completely_ related, Steve was glad he could at least look to Jason for comfort, and with that came laughter. "Jason Stackhouse you sure are one of a kind."

Jason smiled.

Taking another drink, Jason finished off what remained of his beer, a light ring of foam gracing the edges of the glass. Butterflies. It was all Jason could comprehend- the current feeling in his stomach, that is. He wasn't sure if it was the number of beers he had had thus far, alcohol slowly seeping into his veins, or if it was the sound of Steve's laughter... But one thing was certain- Jason was having a wonderful evening with one _Reverend _Steve Newlin. "I guess I can't help it, ya know? I'm just so use to call'n you it after that camp of yours I went to." Jason poured himself another drink. "It's an ol' habit. Does it bother ya?"

Steve's smile was small, but thankfully still there. His shoulders relaxed at Jason's question, something else in his features that Jason couldn't make out. "No," he said softly, "I don't mind."

When nothing but silence met their ears, Steve chose to continue speaking. "It- It almost makes me feel human again, in a _weird_ sort of way. As if I'm _not_ damned and going to hell." He laughed slightly, and Jason could see another tear working its way onto Steve's face, which was quickly turning pink when the blood was smeared across it.

Without thinking, Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bandana he carried with him. He reached across the table, motioning to run it across Steve's stained face. When he got close, however, Steve physically flinched in surprise, causing Jason to become aware of his actions and surroundings.

"Oh.. Uh.. Sorry Newlin. Just habit I guess. Always carry that 'case I need it... " Steve looked at him in confusion. "Usually I'm hand'n it to a girl though when I tell her I'm not lookin' for anything serious tho." Jason laughed at his own Joke, trying to ease some of the tension his actions had inevitably caused.

Jason had missed how Steve flinched as his words. "I'm not like one of those girls you take home, screw, then leave the next day, Jason Stackhouse." A slight anger and annoyance had snuck into Steve's words as he snatched the piece of cloth from Jason's hands, using it to gently clean his face. "But, thank you."

Jason proceeded to once again down his drink, blushing slightly at the notion of Steve being like one of the many nameless girls he had catered to sexually during his lifetime. Jason sighed as he set back down the glass, glancing at Steve before looking out the window. "I never intended for you to think that, Steve. I just... don't do well with the whole tears thing, regardless of who they belong to."

Steve's frown once again deepened at Jason's words. Boy was the young man oblivious, because Steve was quickly getting annoyed with Jason's ignorance at the situation. Yes, maybe he didn't want Jason to bring up the fact he was straight again, but he was at least hoping Jason would show _some_ interest in him sexually. Jason's recent words had done nothing but add to Steve's current state of depression. Steve couldn't find it within himself however, to hate Jason, nor be pissed at him for his attempted consoling. The boy had _tried_ and damn, he was still easy enough on the eyes that it more than compensated for his _less than smooth_ way with words.

"Jason, do you think we could talk about something else? How's your job going? Anything new happen 'round here during daylight?" Steve did his best to change the subject, deciding that while he enjoyed Jason's company, he didn't need any reminders about Jason's sexual orientation at the moment.

Jason took the bait, and before Steve knew it, Merlotte's was closing for the night.

Across from Steve sat a very happy, _very_ drunk Jason Stackhouse that had rambled on and gossiped the entire night about every other incident he'd dealt with in town since becoming a law officer. From what Steve could tell, Jason had finally found his place in society, and genuinely enjoyed his line of work.

Sam had walked over to their table only moments earlier, offering to give Jason a ride home so Steve could head out, but Steve politely declined explaining that he would be taking Jason home instead. Sam eyed him warily, but relented as he cleared off the remains of 2 pitchers of beer, in addition to several bottles. "Have a good night, but Lord help you, if you do anything to Sookie's brother, you best expect some trouble, Newlin." Sam didn't hesitate to verbalize his threat in front of Jason.

"Oh don't you worry Sam," said Jason , blatantly drunk, "Steve knows better. Hell he can't even get in my house!" Jason laughed at his own words as Sam smirked at Steve.

"I see... I'm closing up in five so get your asses home."

"Oh _we will,"_ Steve mumbled quietly to himself as he stood up from his seat, offering a hand to Jason.

Jason stared as Steve's hand as if had just sprouted antlers. "I don't need your hand- what am I? A lightweight?" Jason laughed again, motioning to get up, only to suddenly see the world spinning. A firm grip caught his arm, another hand resting on his back, slowly bringing him into a standing position. "Oh really now?"

Jason suddenly felt sick, the change in motion causing his countless beers to catch up with him. He gripped the backs of chairs as he slowly stumbled towards the doorway, his steps sluggish. "Okay. Maybe I could use a hand, Reverend."

The moment they were outside and the cool, night air hit Jason, he instantly felt slightly better.

"Do you want to get home fast?"

"Well sure, that's always n-" before the words left Jason's throat he suddenly felt himself lifted from the ground, Steve holding him bridal-style.

"I'll get your car for you later, for now let's get you home," Steve said to Jason, who, from what Jason could tell in his current state, was enjoying holding him just a bit _too_ much. Thankfully, Steve was lucky that Jason simply nodded, still too drunk to put up much of a fight.

The trip was quick- no more than 20 seconds, tops, and much to Jason's surprise, he hadn't gotten motion sickness from the break-neck speed Steve ran at. Or at least, badly motion sick. His head was spinning, but he had yet to puke, which in Jason's book meant he wasn't sick. When they arrived at Jason's door, Steve hesitated, slowly bending his knees to gently place Jason back on the ground. The moment Jason's feet hit the ground, however, he stumbled forward and collapsed.

"Guess I'm still drunk." He laughed to himself as he stared at the dirt, his hands catching his fall.

Steve grimaced at the situation. Once again, he felt as if God was testing him. Here was the man of his dreams, drunk as a skunk, and vulnerable as hell. And he knew he would never forgive himself if he took advantage of the situation, even if it would be so _easy. _"_He's just so helpless right now... I bet I could take him and he might not even remember!" _Tempting thoughts flooded Steve's brain as an intoxicated Jason Stackhouse sat in the dirt smiling at him, not even noticing when Steve's fangs appeared. Steve reached forward to pick up Jason again, this time pulling his body up entirely until the man's frame rested against his. "_So close. I could glamor him into letting me in, and he wouldn't have to remember any of it." _Steve took a deep, unnecessary breath, breathing in Jason's scent as he let his imagination go wild. He could slowly feel himself getting aroused, however, Jason killed the mood when Steve felt the human shaking in his arms. When he pulled away Jason slightly, he noticed Jason's eyes were damp. Any and all thoughts of taking Jason were killed and Steve immediately felt ashamed, having let his _vampire_ side take over, and get the better of him once again. He had almost lost control, something he knew he would have regretted later.

Steve motioned further to push Jason towards the door, taken back by the man's sudden emotional state. "Jason... You're home now. It's probably best you go inside and rest up." Steve noticed Jason was gripping part of his shirt, his polo, likely wrinkled in the morning.

Jason nodded, but didn't let go.

Steve sighed, smiling slightly at the attention, however little it was. "You need to let go in order to do that, Stackhouse."

Jason turned, glancing at his doorway before turning back to Steve. "Stay with me?" He knew it was a long-shot to ask, but he couldn't help but suddenly feel overwhelmed with loneliness, moments of their conversation from the night mingling with the alcohol, creating an unexpected blanket of depression.

Steve was slightly shocked by Jason's words, but blew it off. "I really don't think you want that Jason. Now I know you did me a favor of talking with me tonight- and I really appreciate that, but you can stop playing around now and head to bed." Steve grabbed Jason's hand, gently pulling it from his shirt until the boy gave up. He then grabbed Jason's shoulders, using them to turn him towards his house, aware from a vampire who was currently, _definitely, _feeling temptation creep back into his dead, cold veins.

Jason frowned, reaching for his door handle. "That... was an invite," he said quietly, as he rested his body weight on the door frame, swinging open his screen door and then front door shortly after. He could have sworn he heard a gasp, though he figured it was his ears playing tricks on him. (_Everyone knew vampires didn't breath air. _That meant they didn't gasp, right?) He had only whispered his last words, but it had to have been more than loud enough for a vampire to hear. Whether or not it had been a good idea, basically inviting a vampire into his house- well, Jason had yet to comprehend that, still woozy from a night of one too many beers. What shocked him, however, is that when Jason turned around in the door way, one hand still gripping the door frame for support, Steve was gone.

"_Fuck it. Always alone,"_ though Jason as he wandered over to his couch, collapsing on it face first and successfully passing out for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

ACTUAL CHAPTER: http (colon slash slash) T/U/M/B/L/R .com (slash) post (slash) 26413907621 (slash) 5-times-steve-newlin-surprised-jason-stackhouse-and-one

- replace words in parenthesis accordingly. Chapter is rated MA. Below is a highly edited version of the chapter that might not make much sense but is definitely rated T.

* * *

+1: One Time Jason Surprised Steve

Steve could almost feel his dead heart beat rapidly. "_Just how naive is that boy?" _He instantly tore himself away from Jason's side, running as fast as he could. Where? He didn't care. Just as long as he was far, far away from a _very_ drunk and obviously confused Jason Stackhouse. Steve cursed into the night, temptation and instinct overwhelming his body as he came to a stop after what had to have been a good half hour of running. _"Oh Lord," _thought Steve, growling in frustration. Jason had been so close, so warm… And had _asked_ for him, _invited him! _The mere thought of what might have followed left Steve's mouth parched, thirst overcoming him. Taking a glance back, Steve let out a small whimper before he continued running, increasing the distance from his desire. Finally at what he considered a relatively _safe_ distance from the Stackhouse residence, Steve gave into the temptation, walking towards the nearest town in search of nourishment.

Several weeks passed before Steve found himself comfortable enough with his own control to wander back towards Jason's house, taking up his usual post of about a hundred yards from the residence. Far enough, he wasn't extremely obvious to Jason— yet close enough that he had a clear, vivid line of sight through the windows of the establishment. Steve had spent the beginnings of many nights watching Jason get drunk and pass out for the night, doing his best to ignore the half of him that regarded the activity as _creepy._ He genuinely cared for the human, he told himself— and _God knows the boy attracts trouble light a magnet. _While Steve couldn't always be there for Jason, he figured he could at least check in on him.

After Jason had rejected him, it had taken time— but Steve had grown accepting of his one-sided relationship with the man… Or so he had thought. When Jason had invited Steve into his house _willingly_ it had taken every ounce of humanity left in Steve to not take him then and there. Everything in him to not give into the greedy, physical pleasures his eternally damned body longed for.

Something caught Steve as off that evening though— Jason had forgotten to close the blinds to his bedroom. It wasn't something he always did— sometimes the window was even open, a bit— as it was now— if it was cool enough out. Steve often enjoyed those nights more than others, getting to watch Jason's features as he slept peacefully, momentarily unaware of the dangers lurking in the night. _Usually_, however, that only happened because Jason failed to notice Steve's presence on said nights— because when Jason saw Steve, the blinds _immediately_ were closed.

Steve kept his distance from the house, but watched curiously as he saw Jason prepare for bed, lights flickering off as he advanced towards his bed, eyes only briefly gazing towards the window. Steve swallowed heavily, his throat once again drying up at the sight before him. Jason had stripped. Off went the shirt, off went the pants— and oh so slowly came the boxers. "_How often did Jason sleep in the nude?" _Steve licked his lips, doing his best to maintain self control._"Was this why he closed the blinds?" _Steve could already feel himself becoming aroused, his body ignoring better thought as he slowly crept closer to the house, doing his best to stay hidden in the shadows.

Steve watched intently, the moon reflecting a pale glow on Jason's body as he finally crawled into bed. A second of indecency and guilt flashed through Steve's mind, ashamed of his wayning control, only to be forgotten when Jason's hand slowly slid down his side, now resting slightly above his stomach. Steve eyed the hand closely, as it suddenly continued its descent.

An audible growl left his throat, momentarily forgetting he was trying to stay hidden. Steve found himself groaning again moments later as he watched Jason, hungry. He could almost see the sweat glistening off of Jason's forehead.

Suddenly, Jason's face turned towards the window, looking out into the night. Steve could have sworn they locked eyes for a moment, but quickly dismissed the idea. "_Jason couldn't have possibly spotted me, could he?" _Steve's anxiety momentarily spiked, only adding the adrenaline coursing through him. He no longer could control his predator-like movements, creeping closer and closer to the house, only stopping once his back was against the outside wall— just out of Jason's sight. Just out of his sight— yet close enough that Steve could almost imagine he was with Jason at that moment, the heaviness of Jason's breath grazing Steve's ears._"Jason Stackhouse, you have no idea what you do to me," he_ thought.

What happened next was far from what he envisioned occurring that evening...There was no doubt in his mind, between the cacophony of moans that filled the night air, Jason had most _definitely_ said Steve's name. Jason wanted him.

What little control that remained broke loose, and seconds later found himself inside Jason's house, feasting at the sight before him.

/./././././././

Jason woke up with a pounding headache, only to find himself sprawled out on the couch. "Ugh how did you get home last night, Jason Stackhouse?" His words hung stale in the air. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to remember the previous night. He remembered an argument with Jessica and spending some time with Steve at the bar, but after that he was drawing a blank. He glanced around his house, noticing his front door was slightly ajar. He sighed when he spotted the clock, which read 10:43 AM. He was almost two hours late for his shift at the sheriff's office already. Jason walked towards the front door, and just like he suspected, his car was absent. He'd have to call Andy and ask him to swing by and pick him up, but doubted the other officer would mind much. Taking a quick wiff of himself, Jason groaned as he turned around, stagging towards the shower. He needed to get cleaned up before he could even consider heading towards work.

Over a week passed since Jason's drunken encounter with Steve, and he was still struggling to piece together parts of there conversation. He'd enjoyed talking with the vampire— Jason remembered that much. Every night since he had looked out his window, hoping to see Steve so he could inquire— but the former reverend had yet to make an appearance. Jason frowned that night as he got ready for bed, lonely at the thought of Steve not showing up outside his house anymore. Jason had almost grown accustom to his presence outside at night, and a nagging fear in the back of his head kept suggesting that Jason had done something to offend his newly aquired friend.

If only he could remember what happened that night.

He sighed, turning off the television and heading for his bedroom, stripping off his shirt in the process. When he got to his room, he shut his blinds and hit the lights, leaving him alone in the darkness. Jason couldn't deny it any longer— he cared for Steve. How much he wasn't sure. He wanted to say Steve was just a friend, like Jessica, but it felt like— _like a lie_. Not the "I've slept with Jessica so we're sort of ex-'friends with benefits' friends" but rather like Steve meant something more… Something more than even Jessica had been. It felt foregin.

Terrifying.

Jason felt so lost when he tried to comprehend his feelings for the vampire, that he often opted to occupy his mind with other matters, distracting himself with the usualy porn, arm weights, and beer. But tonight, it almost seemed like an impossible idea.

He had gone out with Andy the other day, along with the Judge to a pleasure club full of faeries, and in typical Jason Stackhouse style, he found himself on the receiving end of a kiss from a beautiful, scantly-clad woman. What had shocked Jason, however, was when he kissed her, he quickly found himself envisioning it was _Steve_ on top of him instead. When the faerie called him out on it, reading his mind, Jason felt like someone had slapped him. He couldn't make a valid argument for why he had imagined Steve's precense, because he couldn't even understand it truely.

His mind kept wandering back to the kiss— the _imaginary_ kiss he had shared with Steve in his thoughts as he laid down on his bed, shuffling out of his uniform's pants. Had he really wished it had been Steve? Did that mean he was actually gay? Jason physically shook his head. No, he told himself— he liked girls too much to be gay. But, possibly— bisexual? Jason considered the thought. When he compared it to all of the crazy, kinky shit he had done throughout the past few years, it almost seemed like a tame, dull idea in comparison. He'd done anal before— sure… But only with girls. Girls were soft— gentle— and had smooth curves that blended together… Being with a guy?

Jason laid back on his bed, trying to entertain the thought as he closed his eyes. It would be so different, when compared. Broad shoulders and small hips that lacked curve, replaced with sharp edges, bony.. Rough, larger palms in contrast to a girls, small fragile ones. Muscles that could push, fight back against Jason's movements. A fight for dominance. A girl was fragile— could break. You couldn't be too rough. But with a man?

Jason bit back a groan as he opened his eyes. Clearly, he had enjoyed the idea. A bit too much, almost. He rolled over, moaning as he did his best to ignore the warmth between his legs. It was most definitely, time for bed.

A few days later, however, Jason spotted him. In the same spot, gazing longingly into Jason's windows. He found himself smiling, happy to see Steve was there again— things were back to normal… Sort of.

A blush crept over Jason's cheeks when he recalled his ephiphony earlier that week— that being attracted to men— or at least a single man— may _not_ be a bad thing after all. Steve Newlin was, after all, a pretty good looking dude in Jason's book… He had a nice frame— wasn't weak.. Not as a human and _certainly_ not now as a vampire. Since then he hadn't been able to get the very thought of Steve out of his head— the vampire was, after all, the first person to express a deeper interest in Jason. One that wasn't based _entirely_ on sex appeal. It was just… one of _many_ factors in this case.

Jason decided to not let the thought linger as he cleaned up his dishes from dinner, deciding he would head to bed a bit earlier than usual. He wasn't exhausted, but instead found himself flustered and admittedly a bit insecure tonight at the idea of Steve watching his every move from outside. As Jason wandered into his room he immediately hit the lights, the faint glow of the moon illuminating his room enough for him to see. He glanced towards his window, unable to see Steve this time.

Maybe he had left for the night?

Jason couldn't blame him— the man was busy working the Media almost nightly, promoting vampire rights nation-wide. He sighed turning back towards his bed, hands hugging his waist as he lifted his shirt over his head. Next went the jeans, which took a bit of shimmying on Jason's behalf to disguard, the air sticky and humid.

Jason glanced at the window again. Still no sign of Steve. He sighed, figuring he was alone for the night. No need to close the shades. Jason began to crawl towards his bed when he figured _why the hell not_ and slowly slid his boxers off too. The breeze coming in from his slightly ajar window was cool, relaxing contrast to the humid air in his bedroom. Jason slid onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling for a while before closing his eyes.

His mind wandered back to Steve. Steve, the vampire who _loved_ Jason… Who Jason considered he might have feelings for too.

Maybe.

But ever since Jason had rejected Steve, the reverend seemed to have backed off in his attempts, which left Jason wondering if he had missed his chance. The chance to be with another man— to experience something new, different. His mind raced back to the other night, imagining Steve Newlin in bed with him. Broad, _pale_ shoulders in stark contrast to Jason's. Delicate yet masculin hands, deceivingly gentle, yet strong and firm— hands that could no doubt hold Jason down on the bed with ease.

He couldn't ignore it any more. He wanted Steve.

"Steve."

Suddenly, he felt a sudden presence at his ear.

"You only had to ask, Jason." Steve purred into his ear, his eyes already devouring the sight of Jason. Steve had no intention of leaving the bedroom until he had _thoroughly _had his way with Jason.

/./././././

Steve carefully lifted Jason off him, gently setting his sore body back down on the bed before he laid down beside him. Jason groaned as he blindly reached out into the darkness, pulling Steve towards him. When Jason felt his arms encircle the vampire his sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"How did you get in anyways? Thought vampires needed an invite?"

Jason's mumbled words, mixed heavily with sleep, elicted a slight laugh from the former reverend. "You invited me two weeks ago when I carried you home from the bar. You were drunk." Steve smiled."I politely declined at the time."

"Oh." _"That explained a lot,"_ thought Jason as he felt his eyelids grow heavy.

Steve watched Jason eventually drift off to sleep before slowly creeping back into the night.

When Jason awoke he was alone, a lone note on the pillow beside his head.

_Jason,  
Consider investing in a hidey-hole?  
If this is going to become a regular thing, I'd appreciate it.  
xoxo  
-S_


	7. Chapter 6 note

AN: previous chapter for those who couldn't find it:

http (colon slash slash) /t/u/m/b/l/r .com (slash) post (slash) 26413907621 (slash) 5-times-steve-newlin-surprised-jason-stackhouse-and-one

Please swap out words in parenthesis with the symbols accordingly and then remove the /'s in the website name right after the colon slash slash... This website blocks anything that resembles links to outside sources so it kept deleting parts of the url.


End file.
